The Butterfly and The Princess in a Magical Mirror
by Ahn Ryuuki
Summary: Hiatus, menunggu ide.. / NaruHina / . .Masa lalu sang Putri, dan penghianatan seorang Pangeran yang berhati abu-abu. . Naruto dan Hinata kini mulai saling memahami satu sama lain. . Akankan kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Hinata, dapat digunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya oleh Naruto. . / NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

Ini Fict abal dari Ahn yang mungkin cuma akan jadi Threeshoot aja.~ Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje. Selamat membaca.!

**\(-v-)/**

**Summary :** NaruHina / Seekor kupu-kupu yang baru menghadapi dunia, bertemu dengan sesosok Tuan Putri yang hidup di dalam cermin ajaib selama lebih dari seratus tahun. Sang Putri yang suram akibat kesepian, merasa tertarik pada aura keceriaan dari sang kupu-kupu yang sangat bersemangat. / NaruHina.

**##PAIN##**

**The Butterfly and The Princess in a Magical Mirror :**** Ahn Ryuuki****(****FatayahN****)**

**Cast : Naruto, Hinata, Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Ton-ton**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto is own for the Character, but the story is mine.**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : ****GaJe, ****AU, OOC, TYPO,**** Alur cepat,**** dll**

**Kalau ada yang tidak berkenan dengan hal-hal yang telah disebutkan di 'Warning', silahkan klik tombol 'Back'!**

**##GAIN##**

**Chap 1**

**.**

**Hari Pertama**

.

'_**Tolong~ apakah tidak ada yang bisa menolongku agar terlepas dari jaring-jaring bodoh ini? Padahal aku baru saja keluar dari kepompong! Sial! Disini dingin sekali! Bagaimana ini?! Sayapku tidak bisa di lepaskan dari jaring lengket ini!**_**'**

.

"Eh? Apa ini? Wah! Kasihan sekali kupu-kupu kecil ini! Hei! Sepertinya kau keluar di musim yang salah, ya? Seharusnya kau keluar di musim semi, bukannya di musim dingin seperti ini." Sahut seorang pria dengan luka gores yang melintang ditulang hidungnya, kepada seekor kupu-kupu yang sedang diselamatkannya dari jaring laba-laba.

Benar, saat ini sedang di akhir musim dingin dan tak seharusnya seekor kupu-kupu keluar dimusim seperti ini.

Tapi, kupu-kupu ini sedikit berbeda dari kupu-kupu lainnya. Sayapnya yang berwarna biru langit dengan gradasi kuning cerah, memudahkan para pemakan serangga untuk menemukannya karena warnanya yang mencolok itu.

Sekarang ini pun dengan bodohnya dia tertangkap di jaring laba-laba tepat di hari pertamanya keluar dari kepompong.

Namun berkat pertolongan seorang pria baik hati yang merasa kasihan kepadanya, kupu-kupu tersebut akhirnya bisa terbebas dan kini dia pun terbang menjauh dari jaring tersebut.

"Jangan sampai kau tertangkap lagi, _Ageha_."

.

'_**Terimakasih, manusia!**_**'**

.

Setelah kepergian kupu-kupu tadi, Iruka kemudian bergegas untuk pergi menuju tempatnya bekerja, yakni tempat pengangkutan barang. Sesampainya disana, bukan pekerjaan yang menantinya, namun kemarahan dan kata-kata kasar dari sang majikan yang menyambutnya.

"KAU TERLAMBAT, BODOH! Setiap hari kau terus terlambat dan membuatku merugi! Waktu adalah UANG, bodoh! Kau sudah menghambur-hamburkan waktuku yang berharga dengan cara terlambat setiap hari! Itu artinya kau sudah menghambur-hamburkan UANG! Aku sudah muak dengan seluruh alasan atas keterlambatanmu! Sekarang kau DIPECAT!" teriak sang majikan tempat Iruka bekerja, Kakuzu.

Iruka menatap nanar ke arah Kakuzu. Hatinya sakit karena dia harus berhenti bekerja lagi. Padahal dia harus membiayai ayah angkatnya yang saat ini sedang sakit-sakitan. Setiap hari dia terlambat sampai ke tempat bekerja karena harus mengurusi keperluan ayahnya tersebut.

Iruka merasa sangat sedih dan bingung mengenai kelangsungan hidupnya dan ayahnya setelah pemecatan ini.

Tanpa kata, Iruka pun pergi menjauh dari tempat tadi.

Naruto yang mengikuti Iruka sejak tadi pun ikut merasa sedih ketika melihat wajah Iruka yang terlihat sangat sedih dan kecewa. Naruto merasa bersalah karena dirinya menjadi penyebab keterlambatan Iruka hari ini, karena tadi Iruka membantu melepaskan Naruto dari jaring laba-laba.

.

"_**Hei! Aku minta maaf. Karena menyelamatkanku, kau malah dipecat. Aku memang tidak terlalu mengerti dengan ucapan manusia jelek tadi, tapi aku merasa sesak saat melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini.**_**"**

.

"Haah~" Iruka menghela nafas dan berusaha untuk menegarkan perasaannya. Sekarang dia berfikir untuk mulai mencari pekerjaan lainnya. Dia mulai mengedarkan pandangan hingga tanpa sengaja dia melihat ke arah kupu-kupu yang terbang di atas kelopak mawar yang tumbuh di dekatnya.

Iruka tertegun saat melihat keindahan kupu-kupu tersebut. Hatinya merasa yakin kalau kupu-kupu ini adalah kupu-kupu yang sama dengan yang diselamatkannya tadi.

"Ageha? Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa kau mengikutiku? Apa kau melihat saat aku dipecat oleh pria tadi? Kau jangan merasa bersalah, karena sebelumnya aku juga sering terlambat sampai ke tempat bekerja, jadi pemecatanku ini adalah murni akibat kesalahanku dan bukan karena aku membantumu tadi." Ucap Iruka. Sesaat kemudian dia merasa sangat bodoh karena sudah mengajak bicara seekor kupu-kupu.

"Ahaha! Walau kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan, tapi aku senang karena bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku memang bodoh karena sudah mengajak seekor kupu-kupu untuk berbicara. Tapi, aku merasa sangat lega setelah berbicara padamu."

.

"_**Aku sedikit mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Aku merasa kalau kau adalah manusia yang baik. Terimakasih atas kebaikan hatimu. Kalau bisa, disisa waktuku di dunia ini, aku ingin membalas semua kebaikanmu.**_**"**

.

"Nah! Sekarang aku harus bergegas untuk mencari pekerjaan lain. Ageha, aku harap kau tidak terkena masalah lainnya. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu, Ageha!"

Dengan cepat Iruka pergi menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Dia ingin segera menemukan pekerjaan baru agar bisa membelikan obat untuk Sarutobi tou-san.

Naruto tidak mengikuti Iruka lagi. Saat ini dia ingin pergi agar dapat meningkatkan kemampuan dan menambah pengalamannya. Mungkin dia harus mencari makan di ladang bunga terdekat.

.

'_**Wah! Dunia ini terlihat sangat-sangat-sangat luas! Eh? Apa ini sarang milik manusia? Hm~ aku ingin melihat bagaimana isinya.**_**'**

.

"Lho? Ada kupu-kupu yang masuk? Wah! Cantik sekali warnanya! Lihat ini, Ton-ton!" seru seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang yang indah.

Ton-ton, babi peliharaan wanita tersebut, tiba-tiba merasa sangat tertarik dan penasaran kepada kupu-kupu yang sedang diperhatikan oleh majikannya. Dia berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menerjang ke arah kupu-kupu yang sedang terbang dengan bebas itu.

Setelah beberapa menit memperhatikan, Tsunade yang sedang sakit-sakitan mulai merasa lelah. Dia pun memutuskan untuk segera beristirahat dan membiarkan babi peliharaannya yang terus memperhatikan sang kupu-kupu.

.

"_**Hei! Apa yang sedang kau lihat, babi kecil?! Apa kau sedang melihat sayapku yang indah ini? Babi jelek sepertimu mana mungkin bisa jadi sepertiku! Kasihan sekali wanita cantik yang jadi majikanmu itu, karena harus memelihara babi jelek sepertimu!**_**"**

.

Ton-ton mulai kehilangan kesabaran akibat ejekan dari kupu-kupu cerewet itu. Dengan cepat dia menerjang kearah sang kupu-kupu dan berusaha untuk melumatnya.

Sang kupu-kupu terus terbang memutari seisi rumah, berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Dia panik karena tidak meyangka kalau babi yang diejeknya tadi ternyata dapat mengejarnya. Dan dia semakin panik karena tidak menemukan jalan keluar dari rumah kecil tersebut.

Karena ruangan tersebut sangat kecil, terutama bagi babi yang sedang berlari mengejar terbangnya seekor kupu-kupu cerewet, menyebabkan beberapa perabotan yang jatuh akibat ditabrak oleh Ton-ton.

Tsunade yang mendengar suara perabutan yang terjatuh, mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia bergegas menuju ruang tengah, tempat terdengarnya bunyi perabutan jatuh tersebut, untuk mengetahui sumber keributan tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya Tsunade saat melihat Ton-ton yang berlari mengejar seekor kupu-kupu hingga menyebabkan beberapa perabotan yang rusak akibat terjatuh setelah ditabrak oleh Ton-ton.

"Berhenti, Ton-ton!" hardik Tsunade. Namun Ton-ton masih belum berhenti dan terus mengejar sang kupu-kupu.

Tsunade lalu mengejar Ton-ton dan menangkap babi kecil tersebut. Dia pun memeluk Ton-ton dengan erat, berusaha menenangkan babi kecil tersebut. "Berhenti!" teriak Tsunade. Seketika Ton-ton berhenti kemudian menatap dengan takut ke arah Tsunade.

"Kenapa kau bertingkah liar seperti ini?! Hhh~ hh~ kenapa kau jadi nakal begini?!" nafas Tsunade agak tersengal karena terlalu banyak bergerak dan berbicara.

Kemudian Tsunade melihat ke arah sang kupu-kupu yang terlihat panik dan kebingungan. Dia pun berjalan kearah jendela yang paling dekat dengan sang kupu-kupu lalu membuka jendela tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat adanya jalan keluar langsung terbang, melesat kencang, keluar dari rumah Tsunade. Sebelum pergi, Naruto sempat melihat sebentar kearah Tsunade yang tiba-tiba pingsan akibat kelelahan.

.

"_**Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa manusia cantik itu terjatuh? Aduh! Aku ingin menolongnya, tapi babi itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Sial! Jika aku mempunyai kesempatan, suatu hari nanti, aku pasti akan membalas kebaikan manusia-manusia baik yang telah menolongku hari ini.**_**"**

.

Naruto terbang menjauh menuju ke arah 'Hutan Kematian' yang terkenal sangat berbahaya dan menyeramkan.

Sesampainya di tengah hutan, Naruto mendengar suara tangisan seorang gadis yang terdengar sangat lirih dan menyayat hati.

.

"_Hiks~ maafkan aku Chichi, maafkan aku Haha.. aku benar-benar minta maaf atas segala hal yang pernah aku perbuat! Maafkan aku.. aku mohon, kembalilah Chichi, Haha.~ Kenapa kalian tidak kunjung datang dan menemuiku?!_"

.

Naruto terus mencari asal dari suara tangisan yang didengarnya. Sekali lagi dia merasakan sesak yang tidak dimengerti olehnya.

Dia pun terbang kesana-kemari hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah cermin antik yang terkurung didalam batang pohon tua. Dengan dipenuhi oleh rasa tertarik, Naruto kemudian terbang mendekati cermin yang mengeluarkan suara tangis tersebut.

.

"_**Hei! Kenapa benda mati sepertimu dapat mengeluarkan suara?**_**"**

.

Gadis yang tadinya menangis lirih di dalam cermin, kini mulai terdiam manakala mendengar suara suatu hal. Gadis tersebut langsung menampakkan wujudnya yang berada di dalam cermin kemudian menatap seekor kupu-kupu yang terbang beberapa senti di depannya.

.

"_Kau? Kenapa kau bisa sampai ada di Hutan Kematian ini?_" tanya sang gadis.

.

"_**Wah! Kenapa bisa ada manusia cantik di dalam cermin?!**_**"**

.

Naruto dan sang gadis itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka saling keheranan dengan keberadaan masing-masing.

Gadis tersebut langsung tersadar dari tingkah memalukannya barusan. Dengan cepat dia menghapus jejak air mata yang ada dipipinya karena tidak mau terlihat memalukan meskipun yang melihatnya hanyalah seekor kupu-kupu.

Dia pun mencoba untuk memulai percakapan dengan sang kupu-kupu.

.

"_Kau siapa? Kenapa kau bisa ada di Hutan Kematian ini? Ah! Maaf kalau aku kurang sopan. Namaku adalah Hinata. Siapa namamu?_"

.

"_**Hm? Aku terbang tanpa tahu arah dan tiba-tiba aku sudah berada disini. Namaku adalah Naruto.**_**"**

.

"_Eh? Kau ini seekor kupu-kupu, kan? Kenapa namamu seperti nama isian ramen?_"

.

"_**Memangnya itu aneh, ya? Aku hanya tahu kalau namaku adalah Naruto, aku tahu begitu saja. Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, ya? Yang jelas, yang aku tahu, namaku adalah Naruto. Begitulah!**_**"**

.

"_Hm~ begitu.. Ah! Kenapa kau bisa melihatku? Padahal, selama ratusan tahun berada di dalam cermin, tidak ada seorangpun dan tidak ada satupun makhluk yang bisa melihatku. Sekalipun mereka bisa melihatku, mereka pasti akan memilih untuk pergi dan menjauh dariku._"

.

"_**Hm.. Aku sejak lahir ke dunia ini, terus sendirian. Jadi aku sedikit mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Meski begitu, hari ini aku bertemu dengan dua orang yang berbuat baik padaku.**_**"**

.

"_Wah! Saat ini pasti kau merasa sangat senang?! Aku juga ingin ada seseorang yang perduli padaku dan mengajakku berbicara._"

.

"_**Aku memang merasa sangat senang tapi sekaligus sedih. Karena aku hanyalah kupu-kupu kecil yang tidak bisa membalas kebaikan mereka bahkan hingga akhir hayatku.**_**"**

.

"_Akhir hayat?_"

.

"_**Benar! Seperti yang kau tahu, masa hidup seekor kupu-kupu hanyalah 14 sampai 24 hari saja. Itu artinya, dalan waktu kurang dari sebulan dari sekarang, aku akan mati. Aku ini hanya kupu-kupu biasa. Sekalipun aku berusaha keras, aku tetap tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membalas kebaikan orang-orang yang telah menolongku.**_**"**

.

"_Aku bisa menolongmu!_"

.

"_**Eh?! Apa maksudmu?**_**"**

.

"_Yah~ aku bisa merubahmu menjadi seorang manusia hingga akhir hayatmu, sehingga kau dapat membalas budi orang-orang tersebut. Meski memiliki kekuatan supranatural, tapi aku hanya bisa menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menolong siapapun yang bisa melihat dan berbicara padaku._"

.

Naruto berhenti terbang kemudian hinggap di depan cermin yang menampakkan wajah cantik Hinata. Setelah berfikir sebentar, Naruto akhirnya meminta hal yang akan merubah seluruh jalan kehidupannya saat ini.

.

"_**Tolong ubah aku!**_**"**

.

Hinata tersenyum manis kala mendengar permintaan dari Naruto.

**.TBC.**

Bagaimana? Gaje-kah? Silahkan berikan review ataupun flame atas fict abal karangan Ahn ini, Readers-sama! **\(-v-)/**

Segala review dari kalian akan memberikan semangat pada Ahn untuk melanjutkan fict ini.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Uhm.~ mungkin fict ini gak akan jadi threeshoot. Sebenarnya konsep cerita udah terfikirkan, tapi bisa berubah seiring waktu. Pokoknya, silahkan dinikmati.! ^,^)/

**Balasan Review : **

**Ichirou Ryota :**

Ini udah diperbaiki.! ^.^)/ Terimakasih atas segala kritik dan pujiannya.!

Terimakasih atas review-nya, Ryo-chan.! *~*)/

**Blue-senpai :**

Ini udah dilanjut.~

Terimakasih atas review-nya, Blue-senpai.! *~*)/

**Nirina-ne Bellanesia :**

Hai.! Terimakasih atas komentarnya.!

Terimakasih atas review-nya, Na-chan.! *~*)/

.

**##PAIN## ~*~ ##GAIN##**

Terimakasih atas segala review yang telah diberikan.! Karena segala review dari para reader, menjadi asupan energi bagi Ahn. Oke.! tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut...

Selamat membaca.!

**\(-v-)/**

**Summary :** NaruHina / Seekor kupu-kupu yang baru menghadapi dunia, bertemu dengan sesosok Tuan Putri yang hidup di dalam cermin ajaib selama lebih dari seratus tahun. Sang Putri yang suram akibat kesepian, merasa tertarik pada aura keceriaan dari sang kupu-kupu yang sangat bersemangat. / NaruHina.

**##PAIN##**

**The Butterfly and The Princess in a Magical Mirror :**** Ahn Ryuuki****(****FatayahN****)**

**Cast : Naruto, Hinata, Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Ton-ton**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto is own for the Character, but the story is mine.**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantacy**

**Warning : ****GaJe, ****AU, OOC, TYPO,**** Alur cepat,**** dll**

**Kalau ada yang tidak berkenan dengan hal-hal yang telah disebutkan di 'Warning', silahkan klik tombol 'Back'!**

**##GAIN##**

**Previews :**

"_Yah~ aku bisa merubahmu menjadi seorang manusia hingga akhir hayatmu, sehingga kau dapat membalas budi orang-orang tersebut. Meski memiliki kekuatan supranatural, tapi aku hanya bisa menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menolong siapapun yang bisa melihat dan berbicara padaku._"

.

Naruto berhenti terbang kemudian hinggap di dekat cermin yang menampakkan wajah cantik Hinata. Setelah berfikir sebentar, Naruto akhirnya meminta hal yang akan merubah seluruh jalan kehidupannya saat ini.

.

"_**Tolong ubah aku!**_**"**

.

Hinata tersenyum manis kala mendengar permintaan dari Naruto.

.

**Chap 2**

.

"_Tapi, aku memiliki batasan yang harus kau pahami. Aku memang bisa mengubahmu menjadi seorang manusia. Namun, kekuatan sihirku saat ini s__emakin__ melemah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Kini aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan maksimalku hanya pada saat matahari terbit. Bagaimana?_"

.

Naruto terdiam, berusaha mencerna makna dari kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Hinata.

**.**

"_**Itu artinya, aku hanya bisa menjadi manusia sejak pagi hingga petang?**_**"**

.

"_Benar! Lalu, apa kau mau?_"

.

"_**Kau masih bertanya? Tentu saja aku mau! Tidak sekalipun dalam hidup aku berfikir bahwa aku bisa menjadi manusia. Ketika kesempatan itu datang, tentu saja aku bersedia melakukannya!**_**"**

**.**

Nada suara Naruto yang penuh semangat, membuat Hinata merasa ikut bersemangat karena selama ini dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan siapapun.

.

"_Baiklah! Kalau begitu, terbanglah kehadapanku dengan jarak satu meter dariku. Setelah itu, pejamkanlah matamu dan berkonsentrasilah pada setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhmu. Bayangkanlah wujud manusia yang kau inginkan. Mulai dari warna rambut, mata, kulit dan tinggi badan._"

.

Setelah mendengar perintah Hinata, Naruto langsung melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh gadis tersebut. Dia pun mulai memejamkan mata dan membayangkan wujud manusia yang diinginkannya.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto telah melaksanakan perintahnya, kemudian merapalkan mantra sambil memejamkan mata.

**-Terra ad hunc habet Benedic sincero. Caeli benedicat mihi anima tua- (A/N : **Kira-kira artinya : 'Wahai bumi, berikanlah restumu kepada makhluk yang berhati tulus ini. Wahai langit, berikanlah restumu padaku.' A/N : _Maaf kalau salah, karena mengartikan kalimatnya lewat Google Translate_. **)**

Perlahan Hinata membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menatap ke arah Naruto yang sedang terbang. Begitu selesai merapalkan mantra hingga tiga kali, Hinata lalu meniupkan nafasnya ke arah Naruto.

**Wuush~**

Hembusan angin yang terasa hangat, menerpa seluruh tubuh Naruto. Dirinya berusaha keras untuk bertahan agar tidak ikut terbang akibat terbawa oleh hembusan angin.

Hembusan angin tersebut disertai dengan munculnya jutaan helai daun gugur yang entah dari mana datangnya, daun-daun tersebut tiba-tiba menyelubungi sekujur tubuh Naruto dan membungkusnya bagaikan kepompong raksasa.

Dari dalam kepompong daun tersebut, Naruto masih terus berkonsentrasi dan berusaha untuk terus mengimajinasikan wujud manusia yang diinginkannya.

**Shriiiiing~**

Cahaya terang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam kepompong tersebut melalui ratusan celah sempit yang terbentuk akibat jarak dari setiap helai daun pembentuknya.

Hinata langsung memejamkan mata dengan sangat erat begitu cahaya tersebut mengenai matanya.

Setelah cahaya terang tadi menghilang, perlahan daun-daun yang membentuk kepompong tersebut mulai layu yang terjatuh ke tanah, menampilkan sesosok pemuda yang terlihat seperti seorang manusia yang baru terlahir ke dunia yang fana ini.

Setelah merasa sudah tidak ada lagi cahaya terang yang menerpa dirinya, Hinata lalu membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Hal pertama yang terlintas difikirannya begitu melihat sosok Naruto adalah, _Malaikat_!

Rambut pirangnya terlihat berkilau akibat sinar matahari. Kulitnya yang berwarna _tan_, menambah kesan maskulin pada dirinya. Dan dibelakang punggungnya, terdapat sepasang sayap kupu-kupu yang terbentang indah, membuat sosoknya terlihat bagaikan malaikat.

Hinata terpana hingga dirinya tidak sanggup untuk berkata apapun. Sesaat kemudian, Hinata tersadar akan sesuatu...

.

"_Kyaaaa! Dasar hentai! Naruto no BAKA!_"

.

Naruto yang sedari tadi masih menutup kedua belah matanya langsung terbelalak begitu mendengar teriakan Hinata yang sangat mengejutkannya. Dia hanya melihat Hinata yang membalikkan tubuhnya didalam cermin, membelakangi Naruto.

.

"_**Hinata! Ada apa? Siapa yang hentai? Kenapa namaku jadi BAKA?**_**"**

.

"_BAKA! BAKA-BAKA-BAKA! Naruto no BAKA! Kenapa kau membayangkan menusia yang telanjang?! Hah?! Dasar bodoh! Kau fikir aku ini wanita seperti apa?!_"

.

"_**Eh? Telanjang? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku telanjang begini? Biasanya aku juga seperti ini. Bukankah sejak awal kita bertemu, aku memang telanjang, ya?**_**"**

.

Hinata menghela nafas pasrah. Dia merasa sangat bodoh karena sudah mencurigai kupu-kupu muda yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Masih dengan menutup mata, Hinata lalu berbalik menghadap Naruto.

.

"_Hhh~ maaf, tadi aku panik karena melihat tubuh- ehem! Tubuh polosmu. Sehingga aku lupa kalau kau ini kupu-kupu. Tapi, meskipun kau sebenarnya adalah seekor kupu-kupu, tidak seharusnya kau mengimajinasikan wujud manusiamu dalam keadaan telanjang. Apa kau tidak pernah memperhatikan kalau semua manusia memakai pakaian?! Lagipula, kenapa kau masih memiliki sayap?!_"

.

"_**Eh? Aku lupa! Maafkan aku, Hinata. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?**_**"**

.

"_Aku sudah memberikan sebagian dari sihirku kepadamu. Sekarang, kau cukup membayangkan kalau sayapmu menghilang dan kau kini menggunakan satu setel pakaian yang kau sukai. Setelah itu, tubuhmu akan langsung memakai pakaian tersebut._"

.

Naruto kembali memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi untuk membayangkan apa yang sudah diperintahkan oleh Hinata. Perlahan, sayap kupu-kupu yang indah tersebut mulai menghilang. Dan secara tiba-tiba, tubuh Naruto kini sudah berbalut satu setel _Jumpsuit_ dan celana _training_ dengan warna yang berupa perpaduan antara warna hitam dan orens.

Karena merasa tubuhnya seperti terbungkus sesuatu yang hangat, kemudian Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan sepasang iris safir yang sangat indah.

.

"_**Apa ini sudah benar, Hinata?**_**"**

.

Hinata lalu membuka kedua matanya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Kemudian dirinya memandang sekujur tubuh Naruto. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit saat melihat penampilan Naruto.

.

"_Sebenarnya siapa yang kau bayangkan, Naruto? Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini? Rambut pirang, mata biru, kulit _Tan_, tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di setiap pipi, _Jumpsuit _dan_ Training_ yang berwarna mencolok. Bisa kau jelaskan penampilanmu saat ini, Naruto?_"

.

"_**Ehehe! Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang hal ini. Cuma ini yang ada didalam fikiranku saat ini.**_

.

"_Hhh~ sudahlah. Uhm, sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam. Sebaiknya kau tetap disini bersamaku, Naruto._"

.

"_**Baiklah Hinata-chan.**_**"**

.

"_Eh? Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan suffix –_chan_?_"

.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya karena heran. Kedua pipinya sedikit bersemu akibat panggilan dari Naruto yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan seperti tergelitik.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar begitu melihat reaksi Hinata yang terkesan sangat lucu dan manis.

.

"_**Ahaha! Hinata-chan! Kau terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan! Menurutku kau adalah manusia yang paling cantik yang pernah aku temui.**_**"**

.

"_Hyaaa! Kenapa kau malah menggodaku, bocah?! Biar begini, aku ini beratus tahun lebih tua darimu! Jadi jangan panggil aku –_chan_! Dan jangan menggodaku!_"

.

"_**Gomen, gomen! Tapi, aku hanya mengatakan dengan jujur apa yang ada difikiranku saat ini, Hinata-chan. **_**"**

.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah begitu mendengar jawaban Naruto. Dia pun berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan cara berpaling ke samping.

.

"_**Ahahahaha! Wajahmu memerah! Kau terlihat semakin manis, Hinata-chan!**_**"**

.

"_Terserahmu saja, Naruto-kun!_"

.

Kini gantian, wajah Naruto yang merona akibat panggilan akrab dari Hinata.

Mereka kini saling terdiam akibat suasana yang terasa canggung saat ini.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan sinar terang dan..

.

"_**Eh? Wah! Ternyata waktunya sudah habis.**_**"**

.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung menoleh kemudian memperhatikan tubuh Naruto yang kini sudah kembali menjadi seekor kupu-kupu.

.

"_Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, kemarilah. Hutan ini akan menjadi sangat gelap dan menakutkan saat malam tiba. Sebaiknya kau mersembunyi didalam batang kayu ini, bersamaku._"

.

Naruto menuruti perintah Hinata. Dia pun kini berdiri dengan keempat kaki rampingnya.

.

"_**Hinata-chan! Kalau boleh, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh.**_**"**

.

"_U- untuk apa, Naruto-kun?_"

.

"_**Entahlah! Hm~ walau masa hidupku sangat singkat, tapi aku ingin mengetahui banyak hal. Terutama tentangmu yang telah membantuku. Aku ingin tahu, siapa sebenarnya dirimu? Kenapa kau bisa hidup di dalam cermin?**_**"**

.

Hinata terdiam begitu mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Dia mulai mengingat-ingat tentang kehidupannya sebelum ini.

.

"_Sebenarnya.~ seratus tahun yang lalu atau mungkin seratus dua puluh tujuh tahun yang lalu, aku masihlah berwujud sebagai seorang manusia. Aku ini hanyalah seorang tuan putri yang manja dan naif yang dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang kusayangi._"

.

"_**Naif? Apa maksudnya?**_**"**

.

"_Maksudnya aku ini adalah seorang tu__a__n putri yang bodoh karena tidak mengetahui apapun yang terjadi di sekitarku. Bahkan aku tidak mengetahui betapa sepupuku begitu membenci__ diri__ku yang terlahir sebagai seorang penerus kerajaan._"

.

"_**Benci? Apakah kau berbuat jahat padanya?**_**"**

.

Naruto memperhatikat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang terlihat sangat suram, membuat hatinya merasakan sesak yang jauh lebih hebat ketimbang saat melihat wajah sedih Iruka pagi ini.

.

"_Entahlah. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku telah menghalangi cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang raja yang baik. Aku tahu, sejak kecil dia selalu berkeinginan untuk menjadi seorang raja yang dapat membantu para rakyatnya dan keinginannya tersebut membuatku menjadi sangat menghormati dirinya. Tapi, kenyataannya dia terlahir dari golongan bawah, sehingga dia tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang raja untuk selamanya. Kecuali bila aku mati._"

.

Hinata mengucapkan kelimat terakhirnya dengan nada yang paling lirih dan paling sendu yang pernah digunakannya selama ini. Meski begitu, Naruto masih mampu mendengar kalimat tersebut dengan cukup jelas.

.

"_**Mati? Apa maksudmu, Hinata?! Kenapa kau harus mati? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu, Hinata?!**_**"**

.

"_Aku~_"

.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian melepasnya. Sesaat dia menarik nafas dalam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

.

"_Keluargaku merupakan keluarga __dengan garis keturunan __yang terkutuk. Meski begitu, tidak ada yang lebih terkutuk ketimbang aku dan sepupuku itu. Kami menguasai kemampuan sihir yang sangat hebat. Tidak seperti Neji-nii yang selalu mengasah kemampuan sihirnya, aku sama sekali tidak merasa tertarik dengan kemampuanku ini. Meski begitu, kemampuanku selalu lebih unggul ketimbang dirinya, dan hal itu membuatnya semakin membenciku._"

.

Naruto terdiam sambil mendengarkan cerita Hinata. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya dibenci oleh orang yang paling dikagumi, seperti yang dialami oleh Hinata dulu.

.

"_Suatu hari, dia mengajakku untuk berbicara di taman belakang istana. Saat itu aku merasa sangat senang karena akhirnya Neji-nii bersedia berbicara kepadaku setelah hampir separuh hidupku saat itu dia tidak pernah mau bertemu denganku. Saat itu dia membawa sebuah cermin yang memiliki ukiran yang sangat indah sekaligus rumit. Kemudian dia menyerahkan cermin tersebut kepadaku dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hadiah atas ulang tahunku yang ke-17 tahun. Hiks~ Aku hampir menangis karena merasa sangat bahagia ketika menerima hadiah tersebut darinya. Hiks~ aku-_"

.

"_**Hinata-chan!**_**"**

.

"_Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ukiran yang terdapat di bingkai cermin tersebut merupakan suatu segel sihir yang bersifat kutukan. Hiks~ aku-. Aku sangat menghormati dan mengayanginya! Selama ini dia selalu bersikap baik bila didepanku dan kedua orang tuaku. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia menyimpan dendam dan kebencian yang begitu besar kepadaku. Hiks~ Aku benar-benar bodoh dan naif! Aku sangat membenci diriku sendiri yang tidak pernah menyadari kebencian Neji-nii. Hiks~ Aku benar-benar bodoh!_"

.

"_**Lalu, bagaimana dengan jedua orang tuamu?**_**"**

.

"_Hiks~ Entahlah. Tiga tahun setelah aku terkurung di dalam cermin, aku tidak pernah melihat mereka lagi. Hiks~ Ke- kemudian Neji-nii mengurungku di dalam batang pohon ini._"

.

"_**Hinata~**_**"**

.

Sedikit demi sedikit tangisan Hinata mulai berkurang. Naruto masih terus memandangi wajah gadis manis tersebut secara intens.

.

"_**Hinata-chan! Maukah kau berteman denganku?**_**"**

.

"_Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?_"

.

"_**Entahlah.~ menurutku, kau adalah manusia yang sangat baik! Aku merasa sangat senang saat berbicara denganmu!**_**"**

.

"_Huft! Dasar! Tanpa kau minta, aku pun sudah menganggapmu sebagai temanku!_"

.

"_**Benarkah?! Terimakasih, Hinata-chan! Kau adalah teman pertamaku selama aku hidup di dunia ini!**_**"**

.

"_Hei! Kau adalah Ageha yang sangat menarik, kau tau?! Aku yakin bila nanti kau menjadi manusia, pasti kau akan mendapatkan banyak teman! Kau harus mencari teman dan pengalaman yang banyak, gantikan aku agar memiliki banyak teman!_"

.

"_**Eh?! Memangnya kau tidak memiliki teman seorang pun? Selama ratusan tahun ini?**_**"**

.

"_Tidak~ selama di istana, tidak banyak anak perempuan disana, dan para anak lelaki tidak ada yang berani untuk mengajakku berteman karena aku adalah Putri Mahkota. Dan selama aku hidup di Hutan Kematian ini, tidak ada yang mau mendekatiku karena tidak ada yang bisa melihatku. Maka dari itu, aku tidak memiliki teman seorangpun._"

.

**Kuuk-kuuk~**

**Auuung~**

**Kaaak-Kaaaak~**

.

**Degh!**

.

Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama terkejut kala mendengar suara burung hantu, lolongan serigala serta suara burung gagak yang memekik, memekakkan telinga.

.

"_Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kau masuk lebih dalam. Bagian dalam pohon ini cukup luas bagi kita berdua. Aku tidak ingin bila kau diterkam oleh burung hantu atau hewan lain semacamnya._"

.

"_**Be- benar sekali! Jika ada katak atau tokek yang melihatku, pasti aku akan dijadikan sebagai makan malam oleh mereka!**_**"**

.

"_Ahahaha.!_"

.

"_**Ha- ha- ha.!**_**"**

.

Dan satu hari yang indah, dapat berakhir dengan baik malam ini.

**##PAIN## ~*~ ##GAIN##**

**.**

**.TBC.**

Bagaimana? Gaje-kah? Silahkan berikan review ataupun flame atas fict abal karangan Ahn ini, Readers-sama! **\(-v-)/**

Berikanlah ide apapun untuk kelanjutan fict ini.~

Segala review dari kalian akan memberikan semangat pada Ahn untuk melanjutkan fict ini.


End file.
